The present invention relates to metal forming dies and the like, and in particular to a guide pin assembly and associated method.
Metal forming dies, such as stamping dies and the like, are well known in the art. Progressive metal forming dies are unique, very sophisticated mechanisms which have multiple stations or progressions that are aligned longitudinally, and are designed to perform a specified operation at each station in a predetermined sequence to create a finished metal part. Progressive stamping dies are capable of forming complex metal parts at very high speeds, so as to minimize manufacturing costs.
Heretofore, the dies used in metal forming presses have typically been individually designed, one of a kind assemblies for a particular part, with each of the various components being handcrafted and custom mounted or fitted in an associated die set, which is in turn positioned in a stamping press. Not only are the punches and the other forming tools in the die set individually designed and constructed, but the other parts of the die set, such as stock lifters, guides, end caps and keepers, cam returns, etc., are also custom designed and installed in the die set. Current die making processes require carefully machined, precision holes and recesses in the die set for mounting the individual components, such that the same are quite labor intensive, and require substantial lead time to make, test and set up in a stamping press. Consequently, such metal forming dies are very expensive to design, manufacture, and repair or modify.
Recently, some components for metal forming dies have been pre-constructed using a modular design that is installed in a die set as a complete unit, instead of custom making each of the component parts and assembling them in the die set. One such modular die component is Applicant's “Guided Keeper,” which is the subject of U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,950,262, 8,074,486, and others, which are hereby incorporated herein by reference, and has met with substantial commercial success in reducing the overall cost of manufacturing metal forming dies. While such modular components are very advantageous, further improvements to reduce the manufacturing costs of metal forming dies generally, as well as such modular components, and improve quality and strength would clearly be advantageous. Hence, a guide pin assembly construction and associated method which simplifies the manufacturing process, reduces lead time and inventories, and minimize manufacturing costs, as well as improved performance, would clearly be advantageous.